neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Airborne (G.I. Joe)
Airborne is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's helicopter assault trooper and debuted in 1983. Profile His real name is Franklin E. Talltree, and his rank is that of sergeant E-5. Airborne was born in a Navajo Reservation in Arizona. His primary military specialty is an airborne infantryman, while as his secondary military specialty he is a helicopter gunship gunner. Airborne's parents are oil-rich Navajos who indulged their eldest son with sky-diving lessons, forever setting his love for being in the air. In college he also had interest in the legal system. He studied law and passed the Arizona State Bar exams. He later joined the army and opted for airborne training. He graduated at the top of his class from Fort Benning Airborne School. He is an expert in using Hughes Helicopter Chain Gun, M-16, M-60 and M-1911A auto pistol. Toys * A Real American Hero (1983) :Airborne was included in the 1983 edition of G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toys. * Spy Troops (2003) :Airborne is part of the Spy Troops series. He is renamed as Sgt. Airborne and carded together with the new Tele-Viper action figure. This version is also a cause for confusion as the same figure mold and color were used for Halo Jumper. Halo Jumper is also packaged with Tele-Viper. * Valor vs. Venom (2004) Comics Marvel Comics Airborne first appeared in issue #11 of the Marvel Comics series. He flies a glider against Cobra forces threatening the Alaskan Pipeline.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #11 (May 1983) Airborne has a cameo in issue #24, as part of the cargo crew for a Joe transport plane.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #24 (June 1984) He later assists Spirit in a supervisory mission to safeguard Snake Eyes. This turns into a running battle with Cobra officers Destro, Firefly and "Fred", one of the many Crimson Guardsmen. Airborne and the other Joes are assisted by the ninja known as the Soft Master, who treats Airborne's bullet wounds.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #31-32 (Jan.-Feb 1985) He is the co-pilot for Wild Bill in the Dragonfly, when the Joes attacks the Cobra controlled town of Springfield.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #49 Airborne also participates in the first Cobra civil war.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #74-75 He is again a co-pilot, this time in the Tomahawk, when he assists in rescuing Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow from the Cobra Consulate in New York City.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #96 Devil's Due Airborne appears in the Devil's Due G.I. Joe comic series. He works with the Joes in their facility known as "The Rock". He utilizes his law training to advise fellow Joe Barrel Roll. Cartoons Sunbow Airborne appeared in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon voiced by Peter Cullen. Airborne has a psychic bond with his brother. In the episode "Operation: Mind Menace", Airborne joined Flash in tracking down Cobra to a base on Easter Island, after they kidnapped a Hawaiian girl who possessed psychic abilities. Airborne's brother Tommy was being kidnapped at the same time; the two brothers shared a psychic bond, allowing them to sense when the other is in danger, and the trauma of the event affected the psychic link Tommy and Airborne shared. The Joes were captured by Cobra, and Cobra Commander used Tommy's abilities to attack the Joes, by transforming two Easter Island heads into giant stone warriors. Flash and Airborne fought off their attackers, until they were rescued by Duke and Lady Jaye. Airborne also appeared in the following episodes in the series: * Arise, Serpentor, Arise * Bazooka Saw A Sea Serpent * Cobra's Soundwaves * Phantom Brigade * The Pit of Vipers * The Synthoid Conspiracy * Twenty Questions * Where The Reptiles Roam Sky Patrol Airborne A second Airborne was released as part of the Sky Patrol line in 1990. His real name is Robert M. Six, and he was born in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin. He is the "Sky Patrol" parachute assembler, and once the patrol is safely on the ground, he becomes their combat medic. DiC Cartoon Airborne appeared in the DiC G.I. Joe cartoon, voiced by Phil Hayes. References External links * Airborne at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1983 Category:Comics characters introduced in 1990 Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional Navajo Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:G.I. Joe characters